Wicked Professor
The Wicked Professor is a strange enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar. He seems to thrive in controlled places with power, like Dark Chaos Pillowstar Castle, which Gregory and friends fight at during their navigation inside it. Physical Appearance Wicked Professor appears as a somewhat psychotic-looking man (possibly to why he is named that) who is obscured by a timestone machine. He wears a green coat with forest green pants, brown shoes, brown hair, and blue swirly eyes. He also has a somewhat devious grin, making him a suspicious-looking human being. Development Wicked Professor was based off Banisher, who is encountered in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They both are also obscured by something, which makes them a somewhat related species. Attacks Wicked Professor will attack Gregory and co. by reaching with their long arms. He also has some special attacks such as Timestopper, Dizzify, Boomer, Flame Orb, Holdfast, and Thunderbolt. Timestopper is a move that only time-dealing enemies can do, which stops time, putting the Immobilized status on all party members. The effect wears off after two turns. Dizzify can put the Dizzy status on foes, and can only be used by certain enemies with the ability to cast a spell. Boomer creates a small explosion that damages only one target. Flame Orb is used by fire enemies, which they create an orb of flames, which then launches at one target. It also causes the Burn status for its effect. Holdfast is a last-resort move, in which if the user's HP is low, they can last to one HP if the foe attacks, then strike a powerful counterattack, which results in massive damage (instant kill). Thunderbolt is used by some mechanical enemies, as well as electric enemies. They drop thunderbolts on one target. Its effect can cause the Paralyzed status as well. Being a powerful enemy, Wicked Professor can be a somewhat challenging foe to battle. He is also skillful in using special attacks, and also only appear as a single enemy in battle, either with Colossagon on his side, or Hotheads. He has high HP, great Special Attack, and Special Defense stats. He has decent Defense, but low Attack and Speed. Wicked Professor is also strong against grass and star attacks, but weak against electric attacks. Using Dripper's electric attacks can be enough to take him out. A stronger version of Wicked Professor is named Psycho Labman, who Gregory and friends fight later on at Dark Chaos Pillowstar Hotel. The only differences is that Psycho Labman's coat and pants are red, wears black shoes, and has a black and red eye swirl color scheme. ''Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars'' Wicked Professor also appears at the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He still has the same Mind Thought, as well as being strong and weak to the same elements, and the same special attacks, but learns more there. He is also ranked in a Medium Level class. Trivia *Wicked Professor's basic reaching attack is similar to Banisher's attack. *The reason to Wicked Professor's weakness to electric attacks is because of his timestone machine. When ignited by a jolt of electricity, the timestone's CPU units overload, causing the machine to explode, and taking him out in one hit. His timestone machine's explosion also damages enemies that are around him. *Considering his Mind Thought, he actually did make the timestone machine himself. *Wicked Professor is also encountered outside of battle, as he stands in certain places, sending Hotheads from his timestone machine.